


How A Superhero Learns To Fly

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Dad!Tony Stark, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: This story is about two men, a team of outcasts, and a young boy discovering that family isn't just between blood, it's through the bonds you create when you're at your weakest.





	1. When The Whole World Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes... I'm still in school and this story is not overviewed or edited by someone... i am forever alone... anyway enjoy...?
> 
> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0bP4ASO8IM8
> 
> ps: this is where the title comes from!!!
> 
> Also
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes... I'm still in school and this story is not overviewed or edited by someone... i am forever alone... anyway enjoy...?

_All his life he's been told_  
_He’ll be nothing when he’s old_  
_All the kicks and all the blows_  
_He won't ever let it show_  
_'Cause he's stronger than you know_  
_A heart of steel starts to grow_  
_When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
_You've been struggling to make things right_  
_That’s how a superhero learns to fly_  
_Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_  


_-Superhero, The Script_

Tony was having a great day until Fury called him into his office.  
"For the record, the only reason I'm here is that I was at an interview and it was on the way back to the tower."  
Fury ignored him,"Stark as director of SHIELD I would like to introduce Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, born on July 4th, 1918 he..."

At this point, Tony started to space out all he could think about was how crystal blue this mans eyes were, or how broad his shoulders were, or how he would love to run his fingers up his-

Tony abruptly coughed trying to clear the thoughts going through his head before he got a boner.

Yes, Tony Stark was bisexual.

Yes, Tony Stark may have just fallen in love.

Yes, Tony Stark is very horny.

Tony started to get up and go to the Capitan, "Nice to meet you Capsicle" Tony said while shaking Steve's hand.

"You too Mr. Stark." Steve said as he blushed as he thought about being referred to as a 'Capsicle'.

The sexual tension was ruined when Fury interrupted, "Stark, because this is Captian Rogers' first day on base I would like you to show him the ropes, and I'm not giving you a choice." Fury commanded.

Tony smirked thinking about being able to spend the entire day with Captian Hottie. "Of course I would be willing to spend the day with the good ol' captain here," Tony said.

"Good, I wasn't willing to put up with your shenanigans today," Fury added.

"Shenanigans? Me? Whatever are you talking about." Tony quirked.

Ignoring him, Fury proceeded, "Rogers if you have any questions you know where my office is." 

"Thank you, sir, but I'm sure Mr. Stark will fulfill every need I have," Steve said smirking.

Tony burst out laughing at Steve's comment while patting Steve on the back motioning him to exit the office.

"So... what do you wanna do Rogers?" Tony said.

"I'm not really sure, Mr... Barton? I think his name was, already gave me a run down"

"That's just superb Captain, so what do you say about getting some coffee?" Tony said hoping that Steve would say yes.

"Seems great Mr. Stark".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! Thanks for reading!
> 
> _I don't own anything except the gaynes_


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Several weeks later...

"Tony no"

"Tony yes"

"Tony no"

"Come in Pep!! Pleaseee?"

"Tony you cannot date a national icon" Pepper responded. "And how do you even know if he's gay, bi, pan, whatever?"

"GaydarPep. gaydar." Tony responded.

"I don't even know what that indicates," Peter said exasperatedly.

"Whatever! Anyway, we've been going out for coffee every morning!" Tony exclaimed.

"Fine do what you want, but if this ends badly it's on you." Pepper said finally giving in.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tony said jumping up and down.  
“You know I didn’t need your approval, or anything.” “Sure Tony, sure.” ————————————  
The Avengers were all close now, and we're basically family. After many near-death experiences, they grew closer and cherished their annual Friday night movie nights.

"This is Katy Wetherbee giving you an inside scoop on the newly announced act that allows homosexual marriage to be now official in all 50 states...."

Everyone froze, no one knew how Steve would react to 21st-century morals and homosexual behavior.

All eyes were on Steve.

Steve looked up from his drawing to take in the news.

When he was little, he knew that homosexuality was bad, so when he got his first girlfriend Peggy Carter he knew that he was cursed. He tried to force the sinful thoughts out of his head, he had Peggy beautiful smart and kick ass, Peggy. It never felt right though. Now he's hearing that all these years, that it was okay he couldn't help but smile and duck his head to continue on with his drawing.

"Steve..."

Steve looked up again from his sketch.

"Yes?"

"Is this a problem?" Clint said and gestured to the tv. "Trust me, he has no problem with this. He knows I’m bi. " Tony said hrugging.

Bisexual. Tony. Tony was into men. Steve almost cried. Sure, they had been out for coffee, but the thing was Steve actually didn’t know Tony was bisexual. When he first set eyes Tony he fell hopelessly in love, now he's hearing that the man he loves... could possibly love him too.

While exiting this thought, Steve looked around and all the Avengers were nodding.

Steve sighed, "I believe that no matter that no matter what gender, race, or ethnicity someone is, they should be able to marry whoever they want and be happy."

All of the Avengers smiled.

"That's great friend, Steven, for I am glad yo-" Thor started then was interrupted by Steve.

"I'm not done... When I was little being homosexual was a curse, a problem that needed to be fixed. So when I started dating Peggy Carter I didn't feel like she was right for me." Steve smiled shyly. "I did some... research, and I discovered that I'm... well..." deep breath. "Homosexual," Steve said fast as he started to walk swiftly out of the door.

The Avengers were still processing what their teammate just said. Yeah, they knew about Tony being gay (it was pretty obvious), but Steve that was just unexpected.

"I'm gonna go -uh- check on him..." Tony said heading towards the direction of Steve's room.

_________________

"Tony?" Steve said shocked as he saw his crush walk inside his room.

"Yeah... I wanted to talk to you about something." Tony chuckled nervously.

Seve nodded motioning for Tony to keep going.

"I like- well love you ok? A lot, and now that you told us that you're also into men I thought I might have a chance. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way bu-"

 

Tony was cut off by a kiss.

 

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! Thanks for reading!


	3. Coming Out part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes... I'm still in school and this story is not overviewed or edited by someone... i am forever alone... anyway enjoy

Several months later:

"We should tell them," Steve said.

"I agree," Tony said looking at his boyfriend.

Steve smirked, "Really not a comeback, Stark I'm disappointed."

"Hey I can be mature sometimes and I think your right it is time to tell the team. Plus, I think more than many you know that I certainly can cumback." Tony snickered.

"You're an idiot," Steve said affectionately.   
———————

"So everyone I have called this team meeting to discuss-" Steve started.

"Aliens?"  
"Robots?"  
"Come on Steve gimme something good I can shoot at!" Clint exclaimed.

Steve shot a glare at him. "I came here to discuss the matter of Mr. Stark and I being in a committed relationship." Steve sucked in a breath.

"Ughh"  
"Come on!"  
"Really?"  
"I woke up early for this!"

Steve stopped, "you guys already knew?!"

"Of course friend Steven... the walls are very thin around here." Thor states chuckling.

Steve blushed.

"And plus the only thing I was shocked about was the fact that Starks a bottom," Clint smirked.

"I am not a-" Tony started.

"Although you programmed me to be for your best interest I have to agree with Mr. Barton."

"Jarvis! Come on man!" Tony sighed.

Natasha smirked, "Alright boys what's the date?" Everyone groaned.

"That's right pay up its May I win." Natasha said.

Clint, Thor, and Wanda each handed her $5.

"You guys bet on us!" Steve exclaimed.

"It's been boring lately and your sex life is the only thing remotely interesting thing around this tower. Besides that time where Clint shot a nerf gun arrow at-" Natasha started to remember that time where Fury visited in the middle of a nerf gun fight.

"We have disclosed that we shall never speak of that time again," Clint said harshly remembering the look of pure terror that was in Fury's face.

"Anyway, yes the entire team knows that you two are having- what did you call it? Fondue." Wanda said snickering.

"Tony you told them!" Steve cringed.

"I was drunk... and there was shawarma," Tony said quickly. "Well anyway guess who's having fondue tonight?" Tony said before Steve could chastise him.

"That's right" Tony pointed to himself. "This guy!" He smirked as he grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards their room.

Steve sputtered the avengers groaned. Clint's yelled "TMI!" and Thor yelled "Congratulations shield and iron brother!" 

 

Steve laughed and fell on the bed with Tony underneath him.

Authors note: Please feel free to comment! Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment! Stay special❤️


	4. Love Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes... 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Steve was in a meeting with Fury when he received a message from Tony.

Steve when you get home can I talk to u about something

Sure honey, be home soon.

Steve cringed. What did he do? Tony and he were coming up on their three year anniversary did Tony get tired of him? Steve processed this all the way through the meeting, so much so that he didn't hear anything that Fury was saying.

When Steve returned back to the tower he was greeted with Tony running into his arms.

"Hey babe what is it? Is everything ok?" Steve said.

Tony looked away, "We've been married for three years now and together for five, and I think it's maybe time for the next step."

Steve smiled was Tony suggested what he think he was?

"What do you mean by 'next step'?" Steve questioned.

Tony smiled unsurely. "What do you think about maybe adopting a kid?"

Steve grinned as he kissed Tony "I think that's an amazing idea"  
——————————-

"What about that one?" Tony said as he pointed to a corner where a teenage boy was reading what looked to be a physics book.

They wondered over to the boy.

"I'm Steve and this is my partner Tony," Steve said as he held out his hand for the boy to shake.   
The boy reached out shyly.

"I'm Peter," Peter said hesitantly.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, Peter," Tony said urging for the boy to start a conversation.

"I-umm- like physics? And technology." Peter said then smiled. "I also love science, it's really my passion."

Tony looked at Steve and they instantly knew that Peter was the one.   
———————-  
After hours of exhausting paperwork Steve and Tong we're finally able to bring Peter home for their trial period as his parents.

"So Peter, while Tony was filling out your paperwork I got your room set up would you like to see it?" Steve questioned.

"I have a room?"

"Of course! Come on let's go!" Steve motioned to the elevator while smiling at Tony thinking about how lucky they were to have Peter.

Peter was in awe his room was so...him. It was a light blue color with a king size bed, white shelves, a full closet, and a large desk with a laptop and a microscope.

"Th-thank you," Peter said. As he hugged Tony and Steve

He actually had a family.   
—————————  
"This is the only other room on our floor. Down the hall to the right that's my and Tony's room, Natasha is on the 18th floor, Clint on the 19th, Wanda, and Vision on the 20th and Bruce basically lives on the lab. Oh, and Thor goes between Asgard and here so he doesn't have a room." Steve explained.

Peter nodded still dumbfounded by the fact that he was living with the fucking Avengers. A week ago, he was sharing a room with his friend Wade and being bosses around my a caretaker who didn't give a shit about him. Now he's sharing a tower with earth mightiest heroes, has an AI butler named Jarvis, and now actually has parents.

"So Peter any questions?" Tony said as he started to make a cup of coffee.

"I can still go to my old school, right? Midtown high?" Peter questioned.

"Anything you want Peter, but..." Steve hesitated while looking at Tony.

"But what?" Peter asked.

"As you know Tony and I haven't exactly- come out yet to the public. And if you would like... Tony and I are going to hold a press conference to announce our marriage and having you as our new son." Steve said nodding at Tony.

"Also, we want you to have the most normal childhood that you can have until you become mini-me," Tony added.

Peter smiled. "I think that that's a good idea."

"Tony has a point, I don't think I would be able to handle two of him," Steve said playfully.

"Oh, you know you love me," Tony said.

"Yes, yes I do," Steve said as he kissed Tony.

Peter smiled, it felt like the first time in several years that he felt like he had a home or a family. A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell free to comment thanks for reading!!
> 
> Stay special ❤️


	5. Parent Teacher Confrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes... I'm still in school and this story is not overviewed or edited by someone... i am forever alone... anyway enjoy...?

Hey guys!!! Ps: This video is where the title comes from :) Enjoy!

 

Peter Stark-Rogers has been attending Midtown High through everything complicated in his life. When his aunt died, he relied on his friends Ned and MJ to basically get through the hard times and have a positive outlook. That's why when two of the world most famous superheroes adopted him he had to tell them first.

"You're joking man!" Ned whispered making sure their teacher didn't hear them.

"Yeah right Parker" MJ rolled her eyes.

"No guys I'm serious!" Peter defended himself.   
"Here look.." Peter pulled out his phone secretly and showed them a picture of all the Avengers and Peter sitting on the couch.

"No fucking way!" MJ said a bit too loudly.

Their teacher glared at them and Peter winced. He may be the son of Tony Stark, but he still had a reputation to uphold.

——————————

"Alright everyone remember parent-teacher conference next week! Peter, Harry, Johnny, and Luke remember your parents still need to sign up!" Peters teacher reminded the class.

Peter groaned. Maybe he could get Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha to be his 'parents'. He could only imagine all the embarrassment that his dads would cause.

————————

After school, he walked his usual block away from school, where he found his dad in his Porsche parked.

"So Peetsy Pie" His dad mocked. "I received an email from your advisor saying that parent-teacher conference is next week." While saying this Tony snickered.

Peter groaned, "How did they even get your number? And anyway, you don't have to go I could always ask Aunt Nat and Uncl-"

"Nope. Nada. Zip. Zero" Tony quipped. "As of 6 months ago you are officially my son, and as a responsible, mature adult-(Peter rolled his eyes)- it is my duty to attend your parent-teacher conference."

Peter grimaced. "Ok... but you can't talk about fondue and I'm not letting you embarrass me!"

Tony smirked, "I would never embarrass you!"

"Yeah... sure" Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes. Oh god, this is gonna be a disaster.

——————-

"Alright, parents welcome to parent night! Remember we will call your last name by alphabetic order Starting with...Alberts!"

Peters teacher announced to the parents.

Tony groaned. "How long do we have to wait, I mean really!"

"Babe, be nice" Steve lectured. As Peter chuckled at his father's childish humor.

After what seemed like five hours later the Stark-Rogers name was called.

"Stark- Rogers?" The teacher said confused.   
Tony, Peter, and Steve stood up and started heading near the exit of the theater ignoring the prying eyes of other parents.

Once they had reached Peters advisors office. They were created with a skinny blond. (Who Tony would've totally hit if he wasn't with his dear old Capsicle).

"Ms. and Mr. Parker please take your seat, I have a few things to discuss about Peter." His advisor said without looking up.

"Hey who said I'm Ms's Parker! You don't know if I top or bot-" Peter glared at him.

Steve coughed nervously, "what my husbands trying to say, is that we're Peter's new adoptive parents."

Peters advisor finally looked up from her file. "O-o i-I'm s-s-sorry?" Peters advisor stuttered obviously nervous about meeting the world two most famous superheroes.

"It's quite alright." Steve smiled his traditional Captian America smile that made all the ladies swoon.

"A-a-as I was saying I would like to discuss a few things about Peter..."

————————-

"I'm so proud of you Pete!" Tony exclaimed rubbing Peters' hair.

"Me to son, good work"

Peter smiled as he embraced his fathers'.

Peter then grew confused, "won't everyone now know that I'm your son?"

Tony and Steve exchanged glances,

"I think it's time to come out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment!


	6. Coming Out Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes... I'm still in school and this story is not overviewed or edited by someone... i am forever alone... anyway enjoy...?

"This is Cristine Everheart, reporting the supposed 'press conference' of the century. Pepper Pots, co-founder of Stark Industries has told us to 'be on alert with our cameras ready', so folks what could the famous Avengers possibly be willing to share with us? We'll find out in only 5 minutes, stay tuned to WWRB Channel 14." 

\----------------------------

"Steve breathe" Tony insisted trying to calm his husband down.

"What happens if SHIELD wants to disband the Avengers?"

"First off it's not the 30s anymore and if they disbanded the Avengers who would save the world anymore? Please, it's not like the fantastic four would do it" Tony assured Steve with a chuckle.

"Dad's right Pops" Peter assured his worried father.

Steve nodded as he kissed Tony on his cheek and ruffled Peter's hair.

\---------------------

 

"So Mr. Stark, Captian Rogers, it is such an honor to have you on our show today" The announced to the two Avengers sitting on the large couch.

"Of course it is, not many people are as lucky to be in my presence" Tony quirked with his world famous smirk, as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Now... Ms. Potts announced that you have something big to announce...." The talk show host said.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, knowing that this would be it.

Tony smirked, "I am currently married to a member of the Avengers".

The talk show host was speechless then assumed that Tony and Natasha were involved in a relationship. "May I just say that you and Ms. Romanaff make a great coup-".

"Now, now, now Mr. Johnson who said that I was in a relationship with Ms. Romanaff."

Mr. Johnsons' mouth was open in a shocked expression. "Are you coming out Mr. Stark?"

Steve was trying to control his laughter. 

"Yes I am, and my beautiful husband here" Tony nodded at Steve. "Have recently adopted a child." 

At this point, the talk show host was about to curl up into a ball and die, "You...and Captian Rogers? Are in a relationship? And have a child?"

Steve thought that this would be a good time to chip in, "Yes we are... is this a problem?"

"No-No Captian Rogers, I just am shocked at all of this information." Tommy Johnson examined. "When did you two get together? And what child are we speaking of?"

Tony started to answer Tommy's questions, "We got together two months after the battle of New York, and Mr. Johnson how about we let you meet our son yourself?" Tommy looked like he could faint.

"That would be amazing Mr. Stark! And I think our viewers would like to meet him too!" 

Tony chuckled at the young reporter's antics, "Come out Peter!"

Peter shyly started to walk out on stage waving, then had a seat between his fathers'. 

"So Tommy, this is my son Peter."

\---------------------------------

The interview went well and Tommy was very supportive and kind to Peter, but they knew that some people (Aka religious assholes, as Clint called them) would not approve of their relationship. They did not, in fact, think that Tony's ex- Cristine Everheart, would try to embarrass them on national television. 

On the way out, the door of the studio Ms. Evanheart ambushed them with questions, and yes sure other channels did too, but her's stood out.

"Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, or are it Mr. Roger's in plural," Cristine said. "Aren't you worried that this will have a negative effect on the future population in terms of your sinful homosexuality?" 

At this, Steve went tense. "I believe that no matter a persons gender (or lack thereof), race, and/or sexuality they should be treated with respect and equality that everyone else has," Steve exclaimed then grabbed Tony's face to kiss him, then grabbed his husband and son's hand to export them out of the street and into the car.

\-----------------------------------

After the 'Everheart' episode, everyone was accepting (or too scared to speak against an angry Captian America), but they knew that Peter going back to school would be a disaster, to say the least.

"Hey, Parker or is it Stark-Rogers or Rogers-Stark which one of your dads put it in any way!" Flash yelled the literal second that Peter arrived at school. 

Peter cringed hoping that since his dads came out, he wouldn't be as tortured by flash today. Peter started walking in the other direction until flash grabbed him by his shirt. 

"Hey Parker, I was talking to you"

"I don't wanna talk Flash," Peter said annoyed.

"Well, two bad faggot" Flash said making Peter even madder.

Peter was about to hit him when Mr. Robenson intervened.

"Stark-Rogers" Peter was still weirded out by the fact that his teachers called him that. "and Flash! Get back to class!" Peter and flash went their separate ways while grumbling. 

When Peter arrived back in class his teacher was handing out permission slips. 

"Alright, class! As you can see these slips are for your parent to sign! In a week we will be having a field trip to Stark Towers thanks to Peter's dad who offered us a free tour!" The class was excited except for Peter, who obviously has been living at the tower for years and knew it inside and out. He could only imagine the weird shit that his family would do to embarrass him. 

 

He couldn't wait for next week.

 

He was going to kill his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Please feel free to comment! Thanks for reading!   
> Stay special ❤


	7. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes...

"Alright, class stay together!" Peter's teacher yelled, trying to calm down her animalistic students. They were heading to the interior of Stark Tower and stuck at check-in due to Peter's large class size.

"57 guest badges for the Midtown High tour?" The check-in lady said frantically, while her partner was counting the kids. 

"Oh hi, Peter! Here's your badge, say hi to your dad's for me!"

"That's Pats! I will!" Peter said to the check-in lady Patsy, he knew her very well considering that his very close family lived on the top 10 floors.

At this point, Peter's class and teacher were looking at him in awe, still obviously getting used to the fact that he was the adopted son of two superheroes. 

"Alright Midtown! Let's start the tour!" The tour guide interrupted the silence, obviously wanting to get this tour done so he can end his shift.

\-----------------------------------------

Peter and his class ventured into the main science wing when Peter felt a small, but painful bite on his neck. He smacked what looked liked to be a spider and shrugged, he could ask Bruce or his dad later.

\------------------------------------------

"Here you can see the prototype of the arc reactor that Mr. Stark created, this small device can fuel the entire tower and Mr. Stark is still discovering new ways to make this device even stronger!" The class looked at the device looking anxious, most of them just hoped to meet the Avengers.

"Alright! That concludes the tour now please exit to you-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I'm sure my son would love to let some of his classmates meet Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" A voice announced from the now open doors of the elevator.

Peter groaned he knew that to most people living with the Avengers would think that it's fun and adventurous, but the only adventurous thing that happened lately was Thor putting his hammer on the toilet so Clint couldn't use it. That lead to Clint having to use the bathroom across the street at the Taco Palace resulting to him being chased by fangirls all the way back to the tower. Regardless, Peter knew that his Aunt, Uncle's, and Father's would try and make up some elaborate scheme to impress his class.

When Peter and his peers guided by his father, arrived at the Avenger's lounge level they were greeted with screams of what looked like Hawkeye covered in toilet paper, being chased by a Black Widow wearing slippers, a facemask, and a robe somehow looking still attractive. 

When Natasha started hitting Clint in the back of the head repeatedly, they (luckily for Peter's sake) settled down and started playing a game of Mario Cart. 

"So... welcome to the Avengers lounge floor," Tony said exasperatedly.

"As you can see, the Avengers haven't been really busy lately and we are taking this time for R&R." A loud voice chuckled exiting the elevator behind Peter's class.

"Hey Pete," Steve said greeting his son with a head rub, causing Peter's face to go red. "Hey, beloved." Steve greeted his husband with a kiss making the girls in Peter's class squeal whispering 'stony' under their breath. 

Tony kissed his husband back, then turned to Peter's class, "Alright mewling quims" Tony learned that from Loki and Thor. "I'm afraid that we can't show you too much, there happens to be an evil pirate watching over us that could strike any minute, but if you have any questions feel free to ask," Tony said looking at the group at all the hands that shot up.

"Yes, you young man in the blue and green button down in the front."

"So like...who tops out of you and Captian Rogers, cause I mean, Mr. Steve is obviously better but-" 

"Ok... oops look at that the Avenger's emergency... coming through our... invisible coms," Tony said glaring at Clint who (still was wrapped in toilet paper) was rolling on the floor cracking up with laughter. 

\-----------------------------------

After the field trip, Peter still had to endure two more periods full of excruciating theories of Romeo and Juliet and a history test that seemed to last forever. Even throughout the two treacherous classes, Peter felt...different, stronger even. After school, when many rounds of Mario Cart and hours of homework were completed, he took a quick nap hoping that the strange feeling that the bite caused would go away. 

Two hours later when Peter woke up, he looked in the mirror and gasped. He was ripped, like actually ripped. After pinching himself many times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming Peter started freaking out. He wasn't stupid he knew that he should probably tell someone about this, he could possibly be possessed by some weird alien from outer space or something. 

Peter isn't stupid, but he's not paranoid, he decided to run a series of tests (at 2:00) and found out that it was, in fact, a spider bite. Peter also found out that the bite was harmless, but would give him increased stamina, speed, and what he discovered by himself (after many coffee runs) was that his fingertips stuck to material, and whenever something bad would happen (like coffee spilling) he would get a tingling feeling at the back of his head.

In the end, Peter decided that he wouldn't tell his fathers. The truth is, that, Peter always felt left out with his family. His Uncle, Fater, and Aunt didn't have any actual superpowers theoretically, but they still could save the world and help people for the greater good. Peter hoped that with these powers, maybe just maybe, he could be like his family and become a hero; maybe some sort of... friendly neighborhood hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Please feel free to comment! Thanks for reading! Thanks stay special❤


	8. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note please read:
> 
> Hey guys! so based off of my friends, personal opinion, and comments spideypool won...
> 
> But fear not! For those who voted for something else, it's not gonna be a huge part of the storyline, I'm focusing on more Stony and just Superfamily without Deadpool and other relationships.
> 
> ALSOOOOO!!! 
> 
> SO please read the title.... trigger warnings... I'm sorry...next chapter more angst than fluff I promise!!!
> 
> anywayyyy sorry for any grammar mistakes... Hang with me! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Peter Stark- Rogers awoke at 6:50 am for school and by 'awoke', he put his alarm on snooze and went back to sleep. 

 

"PETER!" A voice suddenly yelled from behind Peter's sleeping form.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Peter yelled, and unexpectantly jumped onto the ceiling.

"PETER WHY ARE YOU ON THE CEILING!"

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE SCHOOL! NOW EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU ARE STILL ON THE CEILING- YOU KNOW WHAT FAMILY MEETING, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY"

"Shit" Peter whispered falling from the ceiling. 

\----------------------

"I have called this family meeting beca-"

"Tony this isn't supreme court." Natasha chimed in.

"I know that; excuse me for being a little worried that my son jumped 5 feet in mid-air and stuck to the ceiling." Tony retaliated.

"Your dad has a point son," Steve said putting on his Captain America persona. 

Peter sighed unfolding under his pops' stern glair. 

"You know that field trip we had to Stark Tower's?" The Avengers nodded. "Well we were walking through the science wing and I felt a sharp pain on my neck, I then reached up and there was like a Spider there and a bump." Peter shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asked.

"I just wanted to be like you, I ran a series of tests and the spider bite wasn't harmful, it just gave me powers. I wanted to help people, I wanted to be like you." Peter repeated looking down ashamed.

The Avengers shared a number of looks, understanding where Peter was coming from. He was the only one that didn't have powers. 

"You should've come to us, you could've gotten seriously hurt, even killed," Steve said looking at his son. 

"I know and I'm sor-" Peter started.

"I know you are, but please let me help you," Tony said with a smirk.

"You mean...?"

Tony nodded.

"Let's make you a super suit kid."

\-------------------

"Why would I want the suit rainbow," Peter said chuckling.

"Hey, I don't know, showing support for your gay dads? or maybe you have discovered to join the cult of gay." Tony said full out grinning.

Peter's face grew red.

"oooooo so there is someone".

"Just this...person who moved to my school recently, they were my roommate at the orphanage, I guess he got adopted."

"OOOOOO he," Tony said smirking, he loved embarrassing his son.

Peter coughed trying to focus back on the suit, "How about red and blue? A little red from your suit, and blue from pops' suit." The teen said looking up from his work on his new web shooters his father helped him design. 

"I think that would be great," Tony said.

\-------------

After putting the finishing touches on the suit, Peter showed it to his pops.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Steve said kissing the top of Peter's head and wrapping his arms around Tony.

"Thanks pops," Peter said glowing with pride.

"Oh no I didn't mean to inflate your ego! I take it back!" Steve said laughing along with Tony and Peter.

\-------------------------

The Avengers were fighting an army of robots who came out of what seemed to be nowhere, Tony thought that this would be a good warm-up for Peter. Tony already had Peter trained in various training programs, even Natasha trained him in hand-to-hand combat. Needless to say, he was pretty prepared, but no one saw what would happen next.

"Iron Man 4'oclock!" Steve shouted to his husband, who was currently fighting a glitching robot.

Tony slammed his fist into the side of the robot's head, making it malfunction and glitch.

"Spider-Man behind you!" Steve called out to his son who was about to be slammed into the ground by a bot. 

"PETER!" Tony screamed seeing the same thing his husband was.

Peter gasped, all he saw was a robotic face glitching with cold lifeless eyes, then darkness and this cold feeling that engulfed him in a bottomless pit of nothingness.

 

Tony and Steve rushed to his side while the rest of the Avengers were fighting the robots and covering for them.

 

"I'm sorry" Peter gasped out than closed his eyes hearing his parents' voices frown out

.

 

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Sorrryyyy that this is late! Also sorry, not sorry for the angst.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Thanks to everyone for supporting me... life is hard, to say the least, and writing this story allows me to escape just for little.
> 
> Anyways thanks to everyone for reading 
> 
> Please feel free to comment! 
> 
> Stay Special xoxo
> 
> ❤


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes there are just no words.


	10. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes I don't do grammar or spelling or math.. or history..or dance..or... you know what never mind  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: Watch this video 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eWxrRnqZ2g

Steve and Tony were waiting in the lobby of the SHIELD headquarters, waiting for the doctors to tell them when they could see Peter, when they both cracked under the silence of the abandoned lobby. 

"Tony goddamnit! I told you he wasn't ready!" Steve quietly scolded Tony in a whisper.

"You knew he could do it! You helped him train- an-and that's hardly fair, you-you-th-th-he-he-was-was-" Tony started to cry. 

Steve grabbed ahold of his husband, holding him close, while Steve felt tears roll down his own cheeks. In truth, it was no one's fault what happened to Peter. All of the Avengers trained him in many different combat styles, and the suit that Tony gave Peter was equipped with the newest of Stark Tech; but even Earth's Mightiest Heroes sometimes misjudged a situation, even if it cost them a loved one's life. 

"Mr. Stak, Captian, you are now allowed to see your son." The nurse interrupted with a solemn look on her face. 

"Thank you, Dr. Cho," Tony said as he wiped his tears off with the sleeve of his jacket; while grabbing Steve's hand and giving it a tight squeeze before heading into the SHIELD care facility. 

\------------------

Peter was laying on a hospital bed, with numerous tubes sticking out of his mouth along with an IV that was attached to a fluid bag. 

Tony sucked in a breath as he looked at Steve, who returned the look with a sad smile. Steve pulled up two chairs for them, and they both sat down, Tony stroking Peter's hair and Steve grabbing his hand.

After approximately ten minutes, the doctor returned with a clipboard.

"Mr. Stark, Captian, your son has endured three cracked ribs, a traumatic brain injury, and a broken arm, along with many chest and torso abrasions" The doctor explained, "although this situation is serious, our new technology will be able to fix your son's physical trauma in less than 24 hours. Unfortunately, your son is currently in a coma and we are trying every-"

"I don't fucking care what you're trying to do! This is our son and we never got to see him be born, but we love him dearly and no matter what, through failing grades, or first break-ups, or crushes over mentally-ill mercenaries; we will be there for him! And I don't want you to try to save our son! I need you to save our son because he-he's my son" Tony looked down at Peter's face, he had a bloody lip, and a black eye, but Tony saw the young boy back in the orphanage, alone and scared. 

Steve wrapped his arm around his husband pulling him close once again.

"Please just do anything in your power to help our son," Steve said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and exited the room.

"He will get better honey, you'll see he's strong, he can get through this." Steve heard a sniffle from his husband, and then a knock on the door to the hospital room.

All of the Avengers, including Rhody and Pepper, came into the room.

"Hey guys," Natasha said in a calming motherly voice. "Hello, my little паук" Natasha whispered to Peter, brushing the hair away from his closed eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" Tony said, smiling softly at his team's kindness.

"We thought we should see how Peter-and you guys are doing." Pepper said kindly.

Steve looked up from Peter's sleeping form at his teammates, "His physical injuries are almost healed, but he is still in a coma" 

The Avengers were silent processing the news until Thor spoke up,

"Young Peter is a mighty lad, I can guarantee that he shall fight his way to this world," Thor said raising his hammer, making the Avengers chuckle in dry humor.

"I hope so Thor, I hope so," Tony said leaning into Steve's side and taking Peter's hand once again.

 

Tony may have just been anxious or overly worn out, but when he was holding Peter's hand, he could've sworn that he felt a faint squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> паук is spider in Russian (I mean I think it is, don't sue me I'm using google translate).
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Stay special xoxo please feel free to comment!
> 
> ❤️


	11. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hey, guys so I have no life- like whatsoever so I wrote you another chapter. This one's short, but it's very important and like stuff. So without further to do je presente le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Ps: Watch this video :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=RnNaWajT7pI

"-eter?"

"-son?"

"ete?"

"an-you-er-me?"

Peter could hear them, they were so close, he just needed to reach out.

I'm here, please, dad pops, save me I'm so scared.

Peter couldn't move, he was a prisoner in his own body. He needed to open his eyes, he needed to tell his family that he was okay. 

Come on Peter just open your fucking eyes! Come on! You wanna be like your parents, you wanna save the world, open your eyes!

Peter focused, he thought of when his Pops and Dad brought him home, he thought of movie nights, truth or dare, first parent-teacher conferences; he needed to be strong, he couldn't give up.

\------------------

Steve and Tony were at home for the first time since Peter went into his comma. It had been two weeks so far, and Steve and Tony had to make up an excuse saying that Peter couldn't make it to school because of an Avengers mission, and Peter needed to stay in a safe house. Peter's friends Ned and Mj visited Peter though when they could, their expressions made Steve's heart hurt, and he started to wonder...well..he started to wonder what would happen if Peter didn't wake up. 

It was hardly normal at the Tower, instead of the obnoxious sounds of Clint and Thor playing Mario Cart, they all sat around the couch silently reading a book or silently playing cards; that was until Tony received a call.

Tony picked it up reluctantly, "Hello?"

"Mr. Stark if you would please come to the hospital immediately, it's about your son, he's awake."

\----------------

Tony breathed out a quick 'ok thank you' before the phone hit the ground. He turned to his husband and the rest of the Avengers while smiling uncontrollably.

"Peter's awake"

"Well then what are we doing here? Let's go get our son" Steve said grabbing his husband's hand.

Steve and Tony made it to the hospital as soon as they could with the rest of the Avengers. 

"We're here to see Peter Stark-Rogers?" Natasha said to the lady at the front desk.

"Go ahead in, you know where his room is, but we ask that only immediate family is in the room, we don't want Peter to be overwhelmed." The lady responded.

"Go ahead in, I'm sure that young Peter would like to see you go first, we shall all wait in the lobby," Thor stated to Steve and Tony. The two men nodded and headed to Peter's room.

\---------------

"Hey, Pete," Steve said looking at his son.

Both Steve and Tony saw it, their son's eyes were now bright and he was smiling, they didn't know if they would ever see that again.

"Hey Dad, hey Pops," Peter said.

Steve and Tony rushed to Peter's side, hugging and reassuring him that everything was okay.

"We are never letting you go into battle again!" Steve said feeling a grateful tear rolling down his cheek.

"What your Pops means is that next time I'm making you a new suit that will 10000000000% guarantee that you will not get hurt ever again," Tony said kissing his son's forehead.

They all stayed in each other's arms for a while, silently whispering 'I love you' to each other, not even think that there was a small chance that Peter could've died.

 

 

After all of the Avenger's and Peter's friends visited Peter, they checked him out of the hospital and brought him home. They were all together again, they were finally a family again.

They were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hey guys... so the next chapter I post (probably tonight because again I have no life) is going to be the last chapter! +
> 
> But do not fret because I am writing one called Show Me A Hero and I'll Write You a Tragedy which is really angsty and about IW so read that! 
> 
> (Show Me A Hero and I'll Write You a Tragedy will be out 5.29.18 give or take a day as usual.


	12. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Please read!!!
> 
> Hey everyone! This is the last chapter!!! BUT if anyone has an idea of what I should write next.. either a one-shot or whatever PLEASE feel free to message me. I have nothing else to do in my life. Anyway!! As you guys know this was my first fanfic, so thanks for sticking with me! Without further to do, here is the last chapter of How A Superhero Learns To Fly.
> 
> Ps: Watch this video for lgbtquaap+ pride
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h2mxl_wF-8

Two years later:

"Throughout these many years, I have seen my son grow and flourish. He has been strong in even times where I wasn't, and whenever he got knocked down he always got back up. He chooses to become SpiderMan because he wanted the world to be a better place, and it is, because of him. He has fought Ultron, Loki, Doombots, A.I.M, Hydra, Electro, and many other villains that could have destroyed the world, but thanks to our son they didn't even get a chance to. That's why my husband, and I are proud to announce Peter Stark-Rogers, A.k.a Spiderman as an official member of the Avengers."

Tony and Steve walked up to their son, hugged him and looked out into the crowd of press smiled in pride as Peter gave his speech.

"These two men rescued me. They the world on a daily basis, but believe it or not without them who knows where I would be right now. I grew up in an orphanage, I never got to meet my parents, but I don't know anyone who would be more caring, respectful, spontaneous, and kind than my father's. Captian America and Iron Man are extremely brave, but not just because the risk their lives fighting bad every day. My pops came out of the ice, in a strange time where everyone he knew and loved died. My dad escaped torture and a kidnapping, but he still wanted to do what was right. Two years later, these two men found each other, and three years later they got married, after another two years, they went to the orphanage and received me. They not only helped people see peace but also equality. When my parents came out, many people hated them and told them that they aren't heroes anymore, but no matter how much hate they got, they proved that no matter what your sexuality or gender identity is, you are as equal as anyone else in this world. So as I'm standing here today, I would like to thank my parent's and the rest of the Avengers team, for teaching me to believe in myself, and do what is right."

The audience was silent for a heartbeat, then erupted in cheers for the new avenger. Steve and Tony looked at each other realizing that their son was even more amazing that they could've imagined, and they walked over to do a group hug with all of the Avengers. 

 

They all were at least a little broken because that's the thing with heroes, they have baggage just like the rest of us. Each of them felt lost at some point, each of them had a bully telling them that they 'couldn't do it', 'you're a sinner' or 'you aren't strong enough', but they got through it. They focused on what mattered, Steve found Tony and they found Peter. Many of them didn't have a family, but they each created their own type of family. The Avengers had a bond that couldn't be broken, even through death or war. That what family is, people who would stick with you no matter what, people who would care and respect you even through your darkest moments. 

The Avengers were family, and no matter what, it would stay that way because through blood, sweat, and tears,

that's just how a superhero learns to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Again thanks for sticking with me!! and if you guys have a story that you want to be done please feel free to contact me!
> 
> FINALLY:  
> Just remember that no matter what anyone says, if they try to tear you down, or hurt you, remember that you always have a choice because there's a hero in all of us. 
> 
> Stay special, Stay you no matter what anyone else says. xoxoxo ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment!!!!!!!!!! Comments are my fuel and..... im lonely


End file.
